


November 2017 Drabble Collection - Greyscale Edition

by HamHamHeaven



Series: Greyscale [4]
Category: DIAURA, Jrock, Kra (Band), Royz, the GazettE, コドモドラゴン | Codomo Dragon, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Architect Mahiro (Kiryuu), Colorblind Soulmate AU, Doctor Jin (SCREW), Ficlet Collection, Hyper Hayato (Codomo Dragon), Journalist Yuhra (Kra), Kinky Takemasa (Kiryuu), M/M, Mechanic Mitsuki (Kiryuu), Mechanic Reita (the GazettE), Modern Setting, One Word Prompts, Publicist Hyde (L'Arc~en~Ciel | VAMPS), Ruki (the GazettE) Swears a Lot, Sculptor Ruki (the GazettE), Shoya (DIAURA) & Taizo (Kra) are Siblings, Single Parent Yasuno (Kra), Surfer Aoi (the GazettE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/pseuds/HamHamHeaven
Summary: As the title indicates, a collection of my fills for the "Drabble a Day" November writing challenge on DW's vkyaoi community, now divided by !Verse.





	1. 2: Fragrant ~ Greyscale ~ Reita

**Author's Note:**

> Secondary challenge is to focus each prompt on a different person or pairing. Titles are the prompts for each day and which character I've used; chapter summaries include the word count.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fragrant** : (adjective) sweet-smelling  
>  **Character** : Reita (The GazettE)  
>  **Universe** : Greyscale  
>  **Word Count** : 176

“Gods, what’s that stench?! S’like someone doused month-old gym shorts in kerosene.”

Reita’s not even phased by comments like that anymore. Occupational hazard, really. When you spend more than half your life face-down in an engine block, you’re bound to smell a bit like petrol.

The odour has been a permanent fixture in Reita’s life since he was 14 and discovered an abandoned motorbike in a tumbledown storage shed near the housing complex’s incinerator. His fingernails have never been clean again. And he’s never been happier.

“Fragrant, aren’t I!”

He grins brazenly at his best friend, Yuu, who rolls his eyes and punches his bicep.

“You’re such a meathead.”

“Says the chopstick.”

That’s how it is between them, how it’s always been: constant teasing, horseplay, and insincere insults. Two unrelated brothers showing their affection in the “manliest” way possible. Reita takes whatever Yuu dishes out, because he knows he’ll be able to return the favour soon enough.

“Hey, d’you smell dead fish?” He takes an exaggerated sniff. “Or maybe it’s the scent of… overrated surf star.”


	2. 9: Capricious ~ Greyscale ~ Hayato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Capricious** : (adjective) given to sudden and unaccountable changes in mood or behaviour  
>  **Character** : Hayato (Codomo Dragon)  
>  **Universe** : Greyscale  
>  **Word Count** : 200

Hayato isn’t surprised when Saori asks him out. He’s been playing dumb around her for months hoping she’ll take the hint.

_No such luck._

“Sorry, I can’t,” he explains. “I’ve met my soulmate, so…”

“So what?” she shrugs.

“So we’re… together?” he elaborates, totally confused.

“She doesn’t have to know,” replies Saori dismissively.

Now Hayato is gaping at her in disbelief.

“Y-you want me to… cheat?!”

His voice cracks like some pre-pubescent boy, and she rolls her eyes.

“We both know you’re not the faithful type. When you get bored of her in a few weeks, come find me.”

Hayato has never been so offended in his life. Or so worried.

_Does everyone see him that way?_

He races to the bar as fast as his ratty trainers will carry him.

“Ne, nun-nun…?” he wheezes as soon as he’s through the door. “Do I seem like… the type to sneak around?”

meN has come to expect these sudden outbursts.

“No. Why?”

Hayato shakes his head.

“Good, ‘cause… I know being so erratic probably makes it seem like I’d be… easily tempted or whatever, but I would never….”

meN gives his shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

“Of _course_ you’d never. Wanna beer?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1)** Initially Kuga was to have had this prompt, because who's flightier than wind?! But he got pressed into service for "fledgling", and my resident spazz took "capricious" instead.  
>  **2)** "Nun-nun" is one of Hayato's nicknames for meN, both in universe and IRL. Probably because the shapes are the hiragana are so similar. (め "me" versus ぬ "nu")


	3. 15: Serenity ~ Greyscale ~ Koudai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Serenity** : (noun) the state of being tranquil  
>  **Character** : Koudai (Royz)  
>  **Universe** : Greyscale  
>  **Word Count** : 169

When Tomoya is out with his boys on tour, the flat is much quieter… and cleaner. Dirty laundry is always _in_ the hamper, mail in a neat stack on the desk, dishes promptly washed dried and put back in the cupboard where they belong. Koudai never has to argue over who gets the television remote control or worry about someone stealing more than his fair share of the bedding.

Takemasa once comments in passing that Koudai must appreciate the serenity of being effectively single for more than half the year.

Koudai can’t agree with that even in jest. Life _does_ become a lot more chaotic when Tomoya is home. He’s used to staying up late, living off cheap conbini food, and smoking like a chimney. Being the soulmate of a band manager takes a lot of patience and honesty and… more patience. But Koudai would rather have his soulmates arms around him as he sleeps and share the covers than have all the blankets in the world to himself.


	4. 16: Objective ~ Greyscale ~ Yuhra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Objective** : (adjective) not influenced by personal feelings, interpretations, or prejudices  
>  **Character** : Yuhra (Kra)  
>  **Universe** : Greyscale  
>  **Word Count** : 176

Yuhra prides himself on his ability to remain detached and objective. It’s an essential skill for a journalist, and has proven more than useful in his personal life as well. When Yasuno’s sister appeared on her nii-chan’s doorstep, hysterical at the prospect of trying to raise a child by herself at the age of nineteen, Yuhra’s the one who convinces Yasuno that perhaps homicide isn’t the optimal solution. He’s also the one who persuades sceptical Keiyuu that baby Mai will be worth a few months’ interrupted sleep, and he shouldn’t move out just yet.

When Yasuno meets his soulmate, Yuhra is happy for them both. When Keiyuu meets his other half, Yuhra smiles and offers congratulations. Then Taizo finds someone. It takes Yuhra a few deep breaths before he remembers that his own happiness is not diminished by someone else finding theirs. But if he’s honest with himself – and he takes pride in being so – when Shoya finds _his_ soulmate in such an… unusual way, Yuhra must admit that _objectively_ he’s very tired of being alone.


	5. 19: Response ~ Greyscale ~ Shoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Response** : (noun) an answer or reply, whether in words or actions  
>  **Character** : Shoya (Diaura)  
>  **Universe** : Greyscale  
>  **Word Count** : 150

Shoya stares blankly down at the glossy pages of the magazine in his hand. There are five beautiful young men in the layout, but his eyes see only one. A face half-hidden behind a fall of russet curls, tight black patent leather outfit highlighted by the shine of pink and purple neon lights.

“Hey! Snap out of it,” Taizo prods his brother in the side. “I know Yuhra-kun’s an easy-going guy, but he deserves a more enthusiastic response than _that_. This _is_ his first big interview for them, you know.”

Shoya nods mutely, but he can’t find words of congratulations or admiration to offer his friend. He can’t quite find words at all, as a matter of fact. He’s far too caught up in gaping down at the image of his soulmate and trying to figure out just how in the hell he’s going to convince anyone of the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We haven't gotten to meet them yet, but Shoya and Taizo are Yasuno/Keiyuu/Yuhra's next door neighbours when Mai is a baby.


	6. 20: Inhibit ~ Greyscale ~ Takemasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Inhibit** : (verb) to restrain or hinder an action or impulse  
>  **Character** : Takemasa (Kiryu)  
>  **Universe** : Greyscale  
>  **Word Count** : 164

With a mixture of satisfaction and disappointment, Takemasa surveys his afternoon’s work: three overfilled cardboard boxes containing the majority of his porn collection and toys. Hiyori’s going to be spending the entire weekend over. Which meant that Takemasa had to do some _serious_ cleaning. It’s not as though he wants his boyfriend to think he’s inhibited or prudish. But after so much time wasted trying to work up the courage to tell Hiyori how he feels, the last thing he needs is to scare the young beauty off by broadcasting his _long_ list of kinks.

No, that’s something they will have to ease into _very_ gradually… if ever.

So, with a few heavy sighs, and more than a few thoughts straying to the “what if”s and “how would it be”s and “I wonder if Hiyorin could be convinced to try”s, Takemasa packs up all but the most innocuous of his rather extensive collection, and shoves it all into the back corner of his closet.


	7. 21: Vicarious ~ Greyscale ~ Junji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Vicarious** : (adjective) felt or enjoyed through imagined participation in the experience of others  
>  **Character** : Junji (Kiryu)  
>  **Universe** : Greyscale  
>  **Word Count** : 125

Junji has never been the sort of person to sit back and watch while other people have fun. Not that he has to constantly be the centre of attention or that other people’s pleasures leave him unaffected. But he’s always naturally gravitated toward the thick of things rather than sticking to the side lines.

Even so, there’s a new, wonderful sort of joy swelling in his chest as he watches his soulmate become the filling of a snuggle sandwich: Gaku and The Other Kazuki wrapped tightly around him, kissing his cheeks until his eyes disappear behind his wide, breath-taking smile. It doesn’t matter the slightest bit that Junji is left out at the moment. Kazuki is happy; Gaku is happy; and their happiness is his.


	8. 24: Placate ~ Greyscale ~ meNmeN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Placate** : (verb) to appease or pacify, especially by concessions  
>  **Character** : meN (Codomo Dragon)  
>  **Universe** : Greyscale  
>  **Word Count** : 164

“Ka-chan, do we really _have_ to go to this family thing?” meN whines as he counts out pairs of socks into the knapsack. “You know I love your parents and younger sisters, but Obaa-san always pinches me, and…”

Kana places his hands on his hips with a little huff and stares at his complaining soulmate until he falls silent.

“After you _lied_ to me and hid our second soulmate, you promised you wouldn’t give me a hard time about anything I wanted to do as penance,” he reminds.

meN groans. He _had_ said that; he would have said _anything_ to placate Kana during those first few weeks after introducing Hayato.

“Fine,” he pouts. “But sooner or later, you’re going to have to forgive me for that.”

A little smile tickles the corners of Kana’s mouth as he leans down for a kiss.

“Oh, I’ve forgiven you, Baby. That doesn’t mean I’m not going to use your guilt to my advantage once in a while.”


	9. 25: Evanescent ~ Greyscale ~ Yasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Evanescent** : (adjective) fading away; fleeting  
>  **Character** : Yasuno (Kra)  
>  **Universe** : Greyscale  
>  **Word Count** : 184

“Thanks for inviting me today,” says Jin.

He dumps the remainder of the dried corn kernels onto the ground and shuffles his way out of the crowd of greedy ducks gathered around their feet. Baby Mai immediately reaches out for him, and he accepts her from his soulmate’s arms.

“We’re happy to have you along,” Yasuno grins. “I don’t have to choose between pushing her in the swing and taking pictures.”

Jin returns the smile with a shake of the head. Yasuno has taken enough pictures that afternoon to fill three scrapbooks.

“Makes me wonder what in the world you’re going to do with all of them.”

Yasuno’s ears go a bit red, but his grin gets even wider.

“I know I overdo it. Keiyuu’s constantly telling me so. But she changes _so much_ in just a week or two, and before we know it she'll be walking and talking. I just... don’t want to miss these moments or… forget them once they’re gone.”

Jin stands on his tiptoes to give Yasuno an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

“You’re the most adorable father ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Mai turns everything to complete fluff, istg.


	10. 27: Affront ~ Greyscale ~ Ruki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Affront** : (noun) a deliberate act or display of disrespect  
>  **Character** : Ruki (GazettE)  
>  **Universe** : Greyscale  
>  **Word Count** : 197

“Ex-fuckin-scuse me!?”

Ruki’s voice is a sharp crack in the hushed office. Dozens of eyes turn to stare, but his attention is fixed upon the hapless commenter.

“Did you just fuckin’ say he’s too _short_ to be a good agent?” Ruki hisses between clenched teeth, advancing on her menacingly.

She doesn’t reply, but the way she backs off is confirmation enough.

“Now, Ruki-san,” someone uselessly attempts to diffuse the coming explosion.

“The fuck do you know about anything, _bitch_?” spits Ruki, every word accompanied by a fierce stamp of his designer boot. “Like height has a goddamn thing to do with talent.”

The remark’s original target steps forward with a weary smile.

“It’s no problem, Ruki-san. Please don’t misunderstand her joking.”

“Affronts like that aren’t _jokes_ ,” Ruki retorts. “I swear, I’m so fucking sick of…. Well, hear this! This guy’s now my agent. Any of you other fuckers touch my shit, I’ll set this place and my fucking contract on fire. C’mon.”

Ruki grabs the bewildered man’s wrist, practically dragging him toward the lift.

“The fuck is your name anyway?” he asks under his breath.

This time the smile he receives is genuine.

“Clients call me Haido.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Haido became chibi-sama's agent. Making word count on this one was a giant pain since Ru-chibi drops the F-bomb every other word.


	11. 30: Tactile ~ Greyscale ~ Mahiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tactile** : (adjective) perceptible to the touch  
>  **Character** : Mahiro (Kiryu)  
>  **Universe** : Greyscale  
>  **Word Count** : 190

Mahiro’s eyes hurt. He’s spent the entire day under a panel of bright lights, nose to the drafting paper as he adds the finishing details of a design he’s going to present soon to a group of paediatricians who liked his work and are undaunted by his fading sight. It’s wonderful to be appreciated for his skill again rather than pitied for his medical condition.

Still, at the moment, his medical condition is taking its toll. He sets his pencil and straight edge aside, rubbing at his temples and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You’re working too hard, Baby,” a warm red voice rumbles in his ear.

“I know,” he agrees, leaning back against the broad chest he instinctively knows is waiting for him. “But this is such an amazing opportunity. I can’t afford to waste it.”

Mitsuki nuzzles at Mahiro’s neck, arms twining around his waist.

“Reita sent me home early. Can you afford to waste _that_ opportunity?”

He can’t. 

His eyes hurt, but for the moment, he doesn’t need them. For now, he’ll keep them closed and use his hands for a more tactile sort of sight.


End file.
